Under the Candle Light
by x-V. i. r. g. o.-x
Summary: MerricxLinde oneshot. Being in the same militia for such a long time; the one important parchment and the last oncoming battle. Not all fairytales have a happy ending. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Characters not mine; they belong to Intelligent System's/Nintendo's Fire Emblem

Ok, I changed Linde's appearance a little; I apologize ^^;;

Under the Candle Light

Whispers echoed through the young sage's mind as his clouded eyes peered below at a parchment written in his hand. Storming the possibilities on how to deliver the letter safely was difficult; despite the fact that it was addressed to someone in the same militia. Things were just about settled with the war and the next battle shall be the last for the downfall of Medeus. There had been so many hardships and deaths all because of a war that could've been avoided had it not been for the opposing side being as avaricious as ever. Fingers ran through his jade locks while the other hand tapped upon the cherry wood desk. The candle that served as a light flickered with anticipation for the master of the winds to deliver the letter. It was a dire emergency, but somehow, the boy didn't think he could even deliver it. The Prince shouldn't be troubled if he didn't anyway; but it was still a crisis. His mouth formed a firm line of angst as he threw his head back in exhaustion. Over four hours locked in his room trying to write and deliver the letter. He had accomplished the first task, but the second task was still a dilemma. No; if he _did_ deliver it, it would be a taboo. He clenched his gloved fists and stood up from the makeshift chair he had used. It was shoddy; but it proved of some use.

'_Just like me,'_ the sage thought in his perplexed mind. He tucked the parchment in his robes hastily and patted it a few times, a smile on his face with his eyes closed to compliment it. He reached for the knob when the door unexpectedly opened. The boy's eyes shot open in shock and embarrassment as he faced the slender figure in elegant sage robes before him. He tried to find words to greet the girl, but his mouth seemed to mouth empty greetings. She giggled a little before twirling some of her suave chocolate hair in one of her white gloved fingers. The boy cleared his throat and smiled, bowing slightly to the brunette before him.

"Good evening, Miss Linde," he finally managed to choke out. When he figured that that he had utterly destroyed his chances with fighting alongside her again thanks to the 'informal' greeting, the girl just chuckled more and crossed her arms with amusement.

"Oh, Merric! Just call me Linde, silly!" she laughed out, her dark amber eyes glimmering with kindness at the taller greenette in front of her. He looked to the side with a slight shade of crimson creeping to his cheeks, his shoulders relaxed while she merely chuckled more. Merric huffed a little and scoffed, sticking his nose in the air, crossing his arms in mirror to the girl.

"I was just trying to be polite, milady," he smoothly retorted, his eyes closed. He just couldn't bring himself to be rude to her, despite the effort he had tried; his voice still sounded as polite as ever. Oh how sometimes he wished he didn't make it as obvious to everyone! His head turned to face her once more, chuckling along with her. In the candlelight, her shadows still not dare to waver as the light flickered. Her smile was more blessed than the Goddess, glimmering from sea to shining sea whilst the birds coo at the gentleness. Her warm russet eyes glistened with the hope of an angel's melody, even as they close, the hope shall never disappear as the lashes are curled ever so perfectly. The hair that hung loose seemed like an ocean of bliss that the sage yearned to run his fingers through. It had usually been in a pony tail; but now that she had been class changed into a sage, she had decided to let her hair loose; and by the Goddess; that decision wasn't any more flawless than the girl herself.

He dazed into her eyes with his own clouded emerald ones with an unbreakable trance with a small warn smile upon his features. She didn't need to wear earrings, although it did add to her beauty and grace. Her silver robes were as elegant as ever since she had traded the in rustic blue ones. Embroidered with golden leaves, it draped over her shoulders with an emblem of a cerulean star keeping the two ends together at her neck. Her dress was slit a little below her thigh, letting her legs flaunt their perfection with the white panty hoses she wore. A golden sash adorned her hips with all kinds of tomes and staves attached; one he noticed was 'Aura.' The dress was the perfect shade of gray, framing her petite figure. The ebony high heels she wore were strapped and laced a few inches a little up her legs, making her seem taller. It kind of explained why she was almost as tall as the male sage. The perfect white gloves that reached to her elbows were as angelic as the other details on the girl. A wave from the gloved hands snapped him from his trance, to reveal a concerned look on the female's face.

Merric's smile quickly turned into a slight frown to go along with hers. She shrugged a little before turning around, her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth slightly but then quickly bit her lower lip.

"You know, Merric; Please don't go dying on me tomorrow, Promise?" she said, her voice a little shaky as she asked the favor. Her arms resumed the crossed position as she clenched her fists tighter. A trickle of blood went down her lips as she bit her lower lip harder. The boy was slightly taken aback by the sudden favor and couldn't help but smile goofily. He reached for her shoulder to turn her around to find that she only moved a few steps forward, dodging him by the hair. Her shoulders started to shake in laughter once more before she turned around, the blood licked from her lips and her smile as bright as ever. The green eyed boy grabbed her shoulder nether the less and took her into his room, leading her to the makeshift chair. He had completely forgotten about the parchment he had spent hours writing and hours contemplating. She accepted the offer gratefully and sat down, earning a small 'squeak' from the chair.

"Why the sudden concern, milady?" he asked with a slight scowl. She held her left arm with her right, looking defeated and worn out with the question itself. He just wanted her to smile again; why was she sad? After a few minutes of the sound of silence, he had decided to speak up once more, trying to lift the mood by agreeing to the favor.

"I shant; do not worry. Why, I shall be the one healing if anything ironic! I have more luck than Sister Lena or Father Wrys, so I shall be less likely to be hit, no? Positive, milady! Think positive!" he exclaimed, his black gloved hands gesturing numerous unexplainable motions. There it was! That heartwarming smile. She nodded and stood, the smile still gracing her facial features. He smiled along with her, just happy that he was able to do something for the girl that had changed so much of his life. She was strong emotionally. Her father had died and she was dragged into this battle. She pretending to be a male just for surviving and she still had to enter the war. She was an excellent sage and an excellent friend. But, that's all she would ever be. A friend. Within the minute, the male sage was taken aback, his face flushing with the color of blood, and it wasn't a battlefield. His eyes dilated to no extent as he found himself in an embrace with the brunette. His hands were spread slightly until the girl hugged him tighter, her face burying itself in his cerulean satin robes. His arms decided to follow instinct and wrap themselves around the petite girl.

The candlelight flickered.

"Thank you, Merric. You're a very close friend. From the very first time I spoke with you, you were so kind and always have been. You've backed me up countless times and saved me from the enemy too. It's the last battle in the morning. Please make it through this one so we can both go back to your village," she said in a soft voice. Merric's eyes softened with her words, his hug more sincere than possible now. Wait. Back to _his_ village? Why not to their own? Or, why not _hers_? As her gripped tightened; his coincided. She was the first to pull away from the hug as slowly as she could. Her eyes glimmered in his; a look of melancholy with the sorrow of a lost soul in Purgatory. She wrapped her gloved hands around his neck and started to make him lean in. The blush on his face was laid heavily now as he allowed a semi-gulp to escape his throat. This was a dream, right? A dream. It had to be! No way. He wished it wasn't. It just had to be a dream! He slowly obeyed and leaned in to her. Her lips started to form a small pucker as her eyes slowly started to close. He followed her example and leaned it closer.

The candlelight flickered once more.

A knock was heard at the sage's door, making Linde immediately withdraw her arms and cross them, her calm auburn beauties looking in the eyes of their commander, Marth. The bluenette held back a small chuckle as his green haired childhood friend quickly raised one of his hands to scratch the back of his head as a cover; a horrible and obvious one at that.

"Yes, Lord Marth?" Merric greeted, bowing once more, his right hand on his heart while doing so. The commander of the Altean League sighed a little before walking up to the humbled sage and raised his head.

"Why are you so formal, my friend? We've known each other for a while and you're still as formal as ever," he mused, still holding back that chuckle. Marth then averted his attention to Linde, raising an eyebrow before turning to leave.

"I just wanted to see if you were asleep. It's two in the morning and in the morning, the final battle will take place. Linde, did you give him the tomes yet?" the Prince explained and asked, earning an 'Oh!' from the young female. The chuckle finally escaped the Prince's lips before he rounded the corner. Linde huffed a little before reaching for her sash, scanning through a few tomes, totally ignoring the staves and elixirs. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she finally took out two tomes with a cheesy and accomplished grin on her face.

"Here you go~! I fixed them up with the help of Wrys and Lena with a certain stave. It took some work to get the spell right, but… I kept telling myself that it was for you; and for some reason, that pushed me on," she softly told the other sage. She held them out and looked to the side, trying her best to hide that small hint of scarlet on her cheeks. Merric's eyes widened a bit before nodding in appreciation and grabbing the two tomes. A gasp escaped his lips as he read the titles. Starlight and Excalibur. Speechless. He was utterly speechless.

"T-Thank you, Lin- Milady," he thanked, changing the formality midsentence. Linde smiled before turning around once more. As she stood in the open doorway, her face facing the wall, a small tear escaped her left eye. Another of those beautiful smiles once more.

"Goodnight, Merric. I'll see you in the morning," she warmly said, taking her leave.

"Wait!" the boy cried, halting the girl in her tracks. "Could you please say that again?" he asked innocently. She chuckled a little before nodding and facing him, the tear no longer visible and her smile as heavenly as ever.

"Goodnight, Merric. I'll see you in the morning," she repeated, her eyes closed with the stunning smile. Merric nodded and smiled happily before the female finally rounded the corner. Another sigh from the exhausted greenhead as he placed his hands on his hips, a triumphant smile on his face. Wait…The parchment! He hurriedly reached into his robes and pulled it out, then commenced to run out of his room. The brunette was nowhere in sight. A defeated sigh and he turned around, heading to his makeshift bed. He lay upon it and took out the parchment once more, reading it over a couple times before nodding and rolling it up once more, placing it in his robes. He was too lazy to change, no; too exhausted. Before he knew it, he was seeing black.

The candlelight flickered off.

-

The sun rose with the grace of dawn whilst the scent of war was among the breeze. The brunette and greenette both emerged from their rooms simultaneously, each prepared for the upcoming battle as the serious expression on their faces remained firm and unwavering. After they walked outside; side by side might I add; and heard Prince Marth's short but encouraging speech, they clapped and braced themselves for the final battle.

"ATTACK!!!"

Merric and Linde nodded as they ran into the fortress, both with their mastered tomes equipped and in hand. Screams and shouts were heard through the halls while the forces that Marth had chosen attacked from all four corners. The female sage followed closely behind Merric, covering his rear.

"The heavenly Goddess screeches her cry; I shall be her messenger! Aura!" she recited, followed by the purest and brightest of lights; and a scream from the enemy.

"Breezes dance within the greatest of tempest; the eye uncalm with the calamity of hypocrisy! Excalibur!" Merric shouted, obliterating two enemies in front of him. Linde smiled in admiration as he grabbed her hand and continued to run towards the main room; mowing down enemies together, though, she thought it was just him. The parchment started to slip out of his robes, making Linde blink a few times in confusion.

'_A new spell? Merric, you are amazing! Even if it isn't a new spell!'_ she exclaimed in her thoughts, her smile still on her face, staring at the bobbing emerald hair in front of her with the elegant sapphire cylindrical hat upon it. His robes flew in the breeze behind him, his appearance was still unmarred. A fork came in the path, no doubt each leading to the main room. He released Linde's hand and looked to either side, seeing as the others were handling the enemies that were aiming to kill the two sages. He looked at Linde and placed his hands on her shoulders, earning a slight blush from her.

"Okay, we need to split up, Milady, that is, if you want," he inferred in a solemn tone. Linde was taken aback before she pointed to the right.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself? I'll beat you to the scale bag!" Merric nodded with a small smile and chuckle; then took off in a dash to the left. _'I guess this is the final battle; he must be eager to bring this war to an end. Well; so do I! I won't let you down, Merric!'_ she pondered in her thoughts. She couldn't even hear the "Good luck, Linde," from the male sage. She then took off in a run to the right, her Aura in hand. If that tome were to break, she was sure that she had her forged Thoron with the maximum critical percentage and attack. And that moment came too soon. There were so many enemies attacking from all sides in that narrow hallway! She then heard doors shut. Well, that was good, no? No more enemies could esca- A ballista?! She hurriedly dodged an incoming arrow, marring her feet slightly.

"Tch!" she muttered in an irritated tone. Another huge arrow came flying her way, earning yet another dodge, her auburn locks catching the breeze that came with it. She screamed as she hit the wall; the outcome of the dodge. A small silver arrow then wound its way to her leg, making her yelp in pain and agony. She wanted to pull it out; but, a part of her forewarned the imminent blood that would follow. She ripped off a part of her robes and wrapped it around the wound before switching to a fortify staff. She knew it would not only heal her, but also any of her allies that needed assistance. Slowly, the arrow was pushed out and the blood ceased to flow. She sighed as hit her head back against the wall. Out of enemy range and exhausted; she never thought she would go to that situation. Rolling her eyes back, she hung her head; sweat dripping down with a few drops of blood. She dropped her Thoron and tried humming herself to sleep; assuring herself that Marth was probably with Merric; taking down the scalebag of a dragon.

A deep pain engulfed her thoughts however as she looked down at her stomach, seeing another silver arrow embedded deep within it. She gasped out a 'help' as she felt the corners of her vision start to give out. She asked herself how she was still alive; but, she knew since she was still breathing, she was probably in critical condition. She weakly peered to the side and spotted two swordsmasters start to approach her, along with that stupid sniper. She coughed up blood, forcing her hand to caress her wound at her stomach. That was a well aimed critical. As she looked up, her cloudy coffee eyes rested on the ceiling, knowing this was the end. She closed them one last time and started to whimper slightly.

'_I'll be with you soon, father,'_ she thought to herself, smiling with the disappointment of failure.

"Linde!"

Her head shot up as she saw a blur of blue dive in front of her; and the swordsmasters and snipers. Her eyes widened as she saw a certain gold decorated cerulean cylindrical hat hit the ground, revealing the purest of pale jade hair. A gust of green wind retaliated from the blue blur before her, killing the sniper and a swordsmaster. He hit the ground with a thump, making the parchment fall out of his bloodstained robes onto the ground before the shocked brunette. The remaining swordsmaster backed away a little. Merric called out Excalibur one last time, making the enemy drop, cringing with cuts all over his body. He then started to limp away, probably trying to find some cleric or bishop to heal him.

Tears started to form at the girl's eyes, streaming down in rivulets as she crawled over to the fallen sage a few steps away from her, grabbing the parchment on her way. She picked up his sweaty head and placed it on her dirty and bloody lap. She leaned against the wall for support as she stroked some strands of green hair from the tired sage. He glanced up at the female sage and smiled; his eyes droopy and clouded; reaching his ripped gloved hand to her cheek. With a single notion, he wiped a tear from her eye; making her jump slightly, her mouth as slightly open.

"D-do…Do not…Don't c-cry; M-Mil-Milady," he stuttered out, choking on almost every word that escaped his lips. He started to cough up blood soon after, cringing as he did so. He then forced a chuckle; dropping his hand to caress his bleeding stomach. She shook her head; screaming 'No, no, no!' over and over again, her eyes clenched shut along with her fists by her side. She then mouthed an 'Oh!' as she remembered the parchment in her torn gloved hands. Merric glanced at it, a frown on his face. He then averted his attention from the piece of rolled up paper in the other sage's grasp. She picked it up and started to unroll it, before a bloody hand reached up and held her own shaking one.

"P-Plea-Please…Do-Do n-not…l-laugh when y-you rea-read it," he solemnly asked as his eyebrows spelled 'worry' for him. She smiled and nodded, unfurling the wrinkled piece of tan colored paper.

"_Lady Linde;_

_I didn't want to tell you in person; and I suppose my sheepishness is the reason, and for that, I apologize. But; since you joined this militia, I've always had a certain thought on my mind: 'Why should a Goddess fight in a war?' It was never answered for me. I stay in this room, 'racking' my mind with what to say and how to say it; and I have summed it up in three simple words and a heavenly name;_

_I love you, Linde._

_You are a strong independent woman and will strive at succeed with your goals no matter what! Your father would be immensely proud! I know you said that your father would be the only friend you need and ever needed; but, please allow me the chance to strive to be more than that. _

_Sincerely; _

_Merric."_

Linde's eyes dilated as she read over the letter. Yes. That was the emergency. She dropped the letter and let it fall upon the male sage's face. He coughed again, and as she peered down, she spotted a splat of red liquid in the center of the parchment. She picked it up and saw the red splat on the main message; the confession. She placed it beside her as her eyes softened on the dying greenette. She smiled upon him, earning a mutual expression.

"So? N-Not too s-si-silly?" he choked out, trying to stifle a hint of laughter. She shook her head as she leaned in slowly, but surely. Their noses touched slightly, making Merric blush furiously. He felt her warm breath on his face, their lips millimeters apart. She chuckled a little as his face flustered beyond control.

"I would like to hear you say those special three words, for me, please?" she asked in a hushed whisper. He smiled in defeat as his bloodstained lips started to move.

"I l-love yo-you, L-Linde," he stifled out, the same warm smile she knew on his face. Her smile widened as she leaned in close, her lips finally touching his. She spread her lips apart and kissed him passionately; the other sage doing the same. She didn't mind his blood on her own face anymore as she lost herself in the show of affection. She felt many things at the moment, all focused on Merric. She soon brought her hand to caress his head, lifting it up a little so she wouldn't have to lean as much. He allowed her with eagerness, never breaking away from the kiss. As she broke away, Merric resumed his limp position, smiling up at the brunette above him.

"The answer to your question is: So she could be with the one she loves," Linde whispered, tears creeping back to her eyes. The green haired boy's eyes grew limper as he found himself struggling to keep them open now; fluttering them open and shut continuously. Linde's eyes narrowed and shook, before she called out, "Someone! Anyone! Please! Cast a Fortify! Or Physic! Please! I beg you!" Her screams echoed as she continued; but, little did she know, her allies were occupied and done with their attack phase, and were now awaiting the retaliation.

Her call was heard, however; but; the physic was not on the boy; but her. She didn't know who casted it; and her rage in her voice showed it. She screamed in detestment and shook her head, and pleaded once more with all her heart and lungs.

"Idiots! No! Not me! Not…me…" she screamed, her voice softening towards the last two words. She sighed and started to cry more, not holding back anymore. Her wounds were almost completely healed; but, not _his_.

"P-Plea-Please…do no-not c-c-cry, Mi-Mil-Milady," Merric repeated, choking up more blood in between. His hand started to rise again; but, his weak body refused the command, and it came falling down. His eyes started to flutter again as he smiled on for the heartbroken angel whose lap served as a pillow for him.

"It was a pleasure to know you, Sire; for I would have never met Linde," he whispered.

The smile soon faded to a slightly opened mouth as his eyelids finally slipped closed. Devastated, Linde saw as he dropped his tomes and stave 'Physic' and noticed that one had been used. Realization is a real witch, ain't it? She murmured a curse under her tears before raising her head, seeing the same swordsmaster try to creep up on the couple on the ground, weapon in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" she growled, "The heavenly Goddess screeches her cry; I shall be her messenger once more! Rain down your judgment through the tears of the lost! Aura!" she screeched. A giant ball of light then flew down upon the swordsmaster, making him fall limp once more. He tried to escape again before a certain bluenette cut him down. He stared down the hall at the bloodied couple, his frame still and his eyes staring in disbelief.

"Cast fortify, now; Ellis!" he demanded in a hoarse, shaky voice. Soon after, a wide range of light hovered throughout the battlefield, healing Linde to full health. As the brunette hastily looked down, she saw her close friend still heavily wounded and limp.

"Come on! Smile! Smile! Please! Smile! Smile…" she frantically pleaded while shaking his shoulders. Marth looked away and shot his attention back the way he came from, his face full of fury. If looks could kill; the glare smeared on his face would have routed the enemy. He then dashed in the direction with a yell. Linde hung her head, letting the tears slip down her cheek and onto the dead boy lying on her lap.

She couldn't do anything.

She later heard cheering and celebrating echoing in the halls; all chanting 'Marth! Marth! Marth!' She gritted her teeth as the tears never ceased to flow. The light in the hallways started to flicker.

There they were; Under the candle light.

"Goodnight…Merric…I'll see you in the morning…" she whispered through her tears.

The dim candlelight flickered off along with the cheers of false praise and the hope she once had.

------

Okays. ^^ I changed his dying words just a bit :] Well, after the final battle; I got an idea for this fic! I mean, the exact same things happened on the battlefield; minus the conversations and emotions and such…But; still! I didn't want Linde to die; not with my Thoron [ So, I threw Merric in between the girl with three HP and the three incoming enemies. And…well. :[

Twas sad for me D: I blame the stupid ballistian that kept aiming for the poor girl! And I still can't believe that Merric had such horrible dodging luck! I should've chucked all the speedwings and Goddess Icons at him :/ Don't worry; in the real battle; I made Linde chase down that son of a bitch swordsmaster D And smite him with the rigged Thoron! D But; at least it gave me the motivation and idea for this fic. I hope you liked it :] Please Read and Review peoples! :]

Btw; No. I did not have the 'Aum' staff [ I used it on friggin' Cain after an enemy CRITICAL'D him on turn ONE of the final chapter D


End file.
